Siblings
by jujubeans22
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin life as step siblings. this is going to get crazy...
Sesshomaru can remember the exact day Rin came into his life. He was at the age of 14 in demon years while Rin was 10. He was sitting reading one of his favorite books in the living room when his mother walked in with a tiny human.

"Sesshomaru I have someone for you to meet."Sesshomaru mother called out as she led Rin into the living room.

"Who is the little kid?" Sesshomaru asked as he deeply inhaled on the wonderful scent coming from Rin.

"This is Rin, she is kin and she will be staying with us."

Sesshomaru examined Rin. She was more on the short side to 10 and she had short black hair.

"For how long?"

"As long as I say, now make her feel at home. You are her older brother." Sesshomaru mother said as she walked away towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

"Are you going to speak?" Sesshomaru asked as he led Rin towards where T.V. was.

Rin shook her head before sitting down on the couch.

Sesshomaru silently watched Rin every move.

"I promise to protect you." Sesshomaru said to Rin before walking away.

* * *

(fast ford 8 years)

Sara smiled as she unpacked the last box. She looked over to the side and seen Sesshomaru looking off to the side lost in thought.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to look at her and gave a small smiled. He never seemed to be completely happy.

"Did you reach your mother about the wedding this weekend?"

Sesshomaru pinched his bottom lip together and shook his head.

Sara grabbed his hand and led him towards the door.

"Well then let's go to them."

Sesshomaru smiled down at Sara before kissing her forehead.

"I knew there's a reason I am marrying you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Sara to the car.

* * *

When Sara and Sesshomaru arrived at Sesshomaru mom's house. Sesshomaru rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. Sara walked up to the dirt and did three soft knocks on the door.

"Sara, before we enter I need to tell you something.." Sesshomaru said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Sara turned and raised an eyebrow to Sesshomaru wanting him to continue. Before Sesshomaru could continue, Rin opened the door. Sara who was still faced towards Sesshomaru saw his face go from worried to relieved. He stepped forward and easily scooped the young lady into his arms. Sara eyes went wide, she has never seen Sesshomaru act this type of way with anyone and she was kind of jealous.

Sesshomaru shoved his nose into her neck and shuddered while she thrust her tiny fingers into Sesshomaru long hair.

"I have missed you brother," the young women murmured.

Sara nodded her head realizing who the human was. This was Sesshomaru little sister that he only briefly told her about.

"Are you here to take me?" Rin asked with hopeful eyes as she pulled away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru yanked her forward again, there body's pressed very close to one another, leaving no space in between the two of them.

Sara lightly cleared her throat, wanting to meet Sesshomaru little sister.

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru and gave him an angry look before looking over to Sara.

"You must be Sesshomaru girlfriend that my mother was telling me about." Rin said as she tried to pull away from Sesshomaru but he wouldn't let her stray too far away.

"Fiancé," Sara and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

Rin gave Sara a big smile before yanking her hand away from Sesshomaru and hugging Sara.

"Welcome to the family, why don't you guys come in my mother should be home within an hour." Rin said as she coldly walked pass Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reached out to grab Rin as she walked by but she smacked his hand away. Sara raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru before walking into the house.

"I believe that my little sister is upset because I didn't tell her about the engagement myself."

Sara looked back at Sesshomaru but he was looking ahead at his sister.

Sesshomaru sucked on his bottom lip as he watched Rin walk into the house.

"So Rin, tell me about yourself."

Rin smiled as she sat down on the couch and Sesshomaru quickly took a seat right next to her.

"Well there's not much to say." Rin said as she picked at her tights. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in his to stop her.

"Well I see that you are wearing a school uniforms, what grade are you in?"

"I am a senior." Rin said with a big smile that reached up to her ears. Sara let a happy squeal before she start to talk about her senior year. As the two women talked Sesshomaru looked Rin up and down. Her stomach is a little bit soft, a full behind with a curvy waist. Her breast were even bigger. Sesshomaru leaned forward and grabbed the top of Rin's ass and squeezed it. Rin didn't let her brother pervert hands stop her conversation. She just pushed his hands away.

"...Yes. I was asked by a couple of guys but I don't think i'm going to go." Rin said as messed with the bottom of her hair. This caught Sesshomaru attention.

"Rin you have to go it's like the best expire nice of your high school life!" Sara said with a big smile. Sesshomaru frowned before looking around the room.

"Well I guess I can go with..." Rin looked to the side as her phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." Rin walked away as she talked on the phone. Sesshomaru watched Rin silently as Sara watched Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Sara asked as she moved into the spot right next to him. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he watch Rin pace back and forth while talking on the phone.

"I'm so sorry guys but I have to go. I need to go change out of my school uniform first but it was nice to meet you Sara." Rin said before she ran up the stairs to her room.

Rin was changing her clothes quickly she didn't notice Sesshomaru enter her room.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked towards Rin.

Rin just frowned at Sesshomaru as she yanked her top off leaving her in just a brace and underwear.

"Go back downstairs to your whore." Rin said as she yanked on a pair of jeans and shirt.

"Rin please don't be mad at me." Sesshomaru begged as he put his hands on Rin's hip and brought her back to his front.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed Rin's neck. Rin blushed as she lifted her hand up to massage Sesshomaru head. Sesshomaru let out a low moan before he continued to kiss her neck.

"Sesshomaru I have to go you know that mother doesn't like us alone together and besides I need to go." Rin said as she pulled away and picked up her purse and keys.

"Wait Rin, where are the kids?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin froze at the door before she quickly walked out the door.

 _(Rin is 12 and Sesshomaru is 16)_

 _Sesshomaru threw his backpack on the floor as he sniffed around the house for Rin. She wasn't at her school when he went by to pick her up. Sesshomaru smelt Rin's blood and he quickly ran up the stairs to her bathroom. It her blood... It didn't smell the same. It was sweeter and it strangely aroused him. Sesshomaru barged into her bathroom and Rin was sitting on the toilet. Her eyes were wide and there was a tiny bloodstain on her white panties._

 _Rin smiled at Sesshomaru before her bottom lip quivered._

 _"I made a mess" Rin said as she pointed to her white stockings on the floor which had the same red mark on them._

 _Sesshomaru walked forward and kissed her forehead._

" _Let me start you a bath." Sesshomaru said as he started a hot bubbly bath for Rin. After Rin settled in the bath Sesshomaru started to rub her back with the soapy towel._

 _"You are a women now little one." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her chin to look her in the eye. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru before wrapping both of wet arms around Sesshomaru neck. Sesshomaru picked Rin out of the water and hugged her close to his chest._

 _"Who would have guessed that Sesshomaru likes to snuggle." Rin said as she let out a low moan as Sesshomaru grab her tighter._

 _"Kagura was asking about you today." Rin said as parted her thighs so Sesshomaru can put his strong thigh between hers. Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the welding thought of her soft thighs._

 _"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran his nose up and down on her neck._

 _"She said you guys were dating." Rin said as she tried to sit up. Sesshomaru shook his head and held Rin tighter._

" _Sop trying to get away from me." Sesshomaru said as he ran his fingers along Rin's stomach. Rin cheeks went red before she pushed his hands away._

 _"Stop touching my fat stomach. Kagura said that I am really fat and I need to lose weight."_

 _Sesshomaru growled and his eyes turned red. He slept with Kagura once and now she believed they are soul mates._

 _"Well I like my women to be a tad but soft." Sesshomaru said as pinched Rin's sides. Sesshomaru continued to rub all over Rin and kissed her neck._

" _But I am your sister Sesshomaru and you know that mother doesn't approve on how close we are." Rin said as she pushed Sesshomaru off of her completely._

" _I love you Sesshomaru but you and I both know where our relationship is heading is wrong." Rin said as she paced the room._

" _I don't see the problem with our relationship Rin, we aren't blood related and I love you. I have to answer to no one. I had the chance to move with my father but I didn't for you. So don't you dare deny me of what is mine." Sesshomaru said before he yanked Rin up to him by her waist and sunk his teeth into her neck._

 _Rin moaned loudly and ran one hand down Sesshomaru back and stuck her other hand into his hair._

"I thought I smelled my son." Sesshomaru mom said as she walked into her house.

"Ahh, who is this beautiful creature with you?" She asked as she hugged Sesshomaru tightly.

"Well mom this is my fiancé Sara."

Sara smiled at Sesshomaru mother and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome to the family." Sesshomaru mom said as she started to smell the air looking for Rin.

"Where is my daughter Sesshomaru?"

"She ran out of the house saying there was an emergency." Sesshomaru said as he glared at his mother.

"Well, I hope she is alright. What brings you two love birds around?" Sesshomaru mom asked as she pulled her phone out to text Rin.

"Well mom, we are planing our wedding and we would both love of you and Rin would be able to attend the wedding."

Sesshomaru mom looked at him like her was crazy before she looked over at Sara. Sara had big hopeful eyes and was gripping Sesshomaru hand tightly.

Sesshomaru mom smiled and nodded her head.

"Great! I was hoping that Rin could be a bridesmaid or even my maid of honor." Sara said as she hugged Sesshomaru mom.

"I understand that you and Sesshomaru had a difficult pass but I'm happy you are putting it behind you to come to our wedding. Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom."

Sat stood and walked towards the back of the house and Sesshomaru mom glared at him.

"I see you haven't told her you had children with your little sister." She said as she stood and poured herself some brandy in a glass.

"You say it like she is my blood sister. You found Rin on the side of the rode and wanted a toy. Your toy just happened to be my mate and when you finally drop dead I will take her and my children back." Sesshomaru said as he snatched his mother's drink and gulped it down.

"What will you wife think if you brought your mistress home with you guys?"

"For all she knows Rin is my little sister and she would have no problem taking her in."

"Sesshomaru, son, you can't have them both." Sesshomaru mom said as she put her hand against his face.

"I haven't been hating you all these years, I just hate that you stripped Rin of her childhood and ruined her for all future relationships. She will never ever love a man the way she loves you and I feel sorry for her because you don't value her the way she values you.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother but didn't respond because Sara was coming back from the bathroom.

"Come in" Rin called to the person who knocked on her door later on that night.

"Hey Rin, so Sesshomaru is getting married ." Sesshomaru mom said as she sat on the edge of Rin's bed. Rin got frustrated already knowing what her mother was going to say.

"Mom just because he is getting married doesn't mean he isn't waiting for me. When I graduate school we are still going to get together weather you like it or not."

Sesshomaru mom shook her head and decided to leave her daughter alone. The sooner she would realize how selfish and unfair Sesshomaru was, she would be back in her arms.

 **Hey guys so I have been so busy but I'm going to try to keep up with my stories and I am writing chapter for my other two stories this is just a story that I have been having for a long time so please r &r**


End file.
